Common Sperm Whale
The common sperm whale (Physeter macrocephalus) is the largest of the toothed whales, with males growing up to 20 metres in length. The sperm whale also has the largest brain of any living animal, and it was a sperm whale that was pitted against Captain Ahab in Herman Melville’s classic novel, Moby Dick. Sperm whales have huge square heads, comprising almost a third of the total body length; indeed the specific name macrocephalus means large head. Uniquely among cetaceans, the single blowhole is located on the left of the head rather than on the top and so these whales are easily identified at a distance by their low, bushy spout, which is projected forward and slightly to the left. Further down the body toward the tail there is usually a large hump on the back, followed by a series of smaller bumps. The dark brown to bluish-black skin, which is splotched and scratched, is said to have a texture like that of a plum stone. Males tend to be somewhat larger and heavier than females, and have larger heads in relation to their body size. The huge heads of sperm whales contain a large cavity, the spermaceti organ, filled with a waxy liquid called spermaceti oil. This wax can be cooled or heated, possibly by water sucked in through the blowhole, and thus shrinks and increases in density (helping the whale sink), or expands and decreases in density (helping the whale rise to the surface). Whalers likened the substance to semen, and this is the origin of the common name of the species. Sperm whale dives can last up to 2 hours and reach depths of up to 3,000 metres, making it the deepest diving mammal. Sperm whales can weigh up to a staggering 45 tonnes. Roles * It played Sheriff Blubs in Gravity Falls (NatureRules1 Style) Gallery Sperm Whale and a calf..jpg Sperm Whale.jpg IMG 8993.jpg Sperm Whale ZT.jpg HnK Whales.png schmoozy-back-at-the-barnyard-9.6.jpg IMG_4635.PNG IMG_8080.JPG IMG 8312.JPG IMG 8323.JPG IMG 8384.JPG IMG 8432.JPG IMG 9591.PNG Dexter's Lab Sperm Whales.jpg IMG 0243.JPG IMG 5957.JPG IMG 5991.JPG IMG 9781.PNG IMG 8506.JPG IMG 8744.PNG IMG 5467.PNG IMG 7170.PNG IMG 6727.JPG Monstro.jpg Sperm.jpg An Ant A Bat A Cow A Dog An Elephant A Fly A Gorilla A Horse An Ibex A Jellyfish A Kangaroo A Lion A Moose A Nightingale An Octopus A Porcupine A Quail A Raccoon And Snake A Tiger.png|Sesame Street (1969-2018) Alligators Hippopotamuses Penguins.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) CTCD Whale.jpg|Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999-2002) Noah's Ark Whales.jpg E9814716-601C-417B-B0D9-4924C1AE133A.png DTE Sperm Whales.png Simpsons Sperm Whale.jpg Star meets Sperm Whale.png Whale in the smurfs travel the world.png Ox-tales-s01e064-whale.jpg Ox-tales-s01e097-whale.jpg Thelma.jpg G-1941-04-18-animals.png|Baggage Buster (1941) IMG 8359.JPG Whales-in-baby-animals-from-disney-discovery-series.jpg|Baby Animals by Disneyland Records (1984) 1-whale-fmafafe.jpg Pinocchio Monstro.png|Pinocino (1940) Whale-from-bamse.jpg Stanley Whale.png sperm whale fight giant squid.jpg Jumpstart firstgrade beach whale.png Screenshot_20180807-144721_2.png Screenshot 2019-03-20 at 9.21.49 AM.png Books DSC_4889sfd.JPG IMG 0060.jpg 8B817350-9502-434B-B4DF-B43E037BB7CB.jpeg 6CF78EAF-FAEF-4E1B-8489-C601C07A6C37.jpeg B5BBC4AC-5C01-44B4-BC85-68F16731F09D.jpeg B7742363-7FF1-44BB-8116-A7FE3051B6DB.jpeg 5007180A-F84B-4C7A-9D3F-8618C05CAAB8.jpeg B0E83FC6-0DB0-46A1-969B-BD96BCA269A2.jpeg 9F6C7450-2AC5-48E6-A0EF-FBB4B06B1184.jpeg E7299835-F635-40B5-A476-35BA4846F4CE.jpeg E0FD5EB2-43A6-4FF0-A656-D4D968B39CAE.jpeg FA39FD9D-7568-441F-A8E5-DCFEE5462670.jpeg CE879344-38EA-46B3-9F48-9280D5015FA0.jpeg 66ADAFB5-A433-466A-930D-D252526D222E.jpeg 62F6EC5F-77ED-4616-A9D1-8333EB2F66E6.jpeg 7F379FDF-CD1D-4710-B336-6199D1998C0C.jpeg 6724C82A-132E-4278-97E2-61029C2C141A.jpeg 5EA0FEF6-913B-4802-9BE3-F5844E1B9842.jpeg 00F16A01-62D1-47C2-9084-26EA825370DB.jpeg 26BDC2AD-27C4-44A0-A97D-8664EBB3A701.jpeg AE195B86-E6E0-4A47-9FE0-A8C5B15A9566.jpeg AC2D088C-C14D-4395-BDBB-5012B54B18A1.jpeg 48089C79-D519-47CF-BE6B-938871D0C14D.jpeg 76A09916-9A95-4567-AC7B-54E3039B5C41.jpeg BEBBB8CE-C4A9-4BB8-A14B-E95FD1BE9562.jpeg 5095C802-D656-4FE0-A2DA-B3E5E2E1E1E5.jpeg IMG 0264sperm.JPG IMG_0267 dasadf.JPG Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Ceteceans Category:Surf's Up Animals Category:VeggieTales Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Pinocchio Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Kirby Animals Category:Monsters We Met Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Carnivores Category:The Octonauts Animals Category:Flushed Away Characters Category:Make Mine Music Animals Category:Shark Tale Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Happy Feet Animals Category:Ziggey the Zebra Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Chuck Jones' Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! Animals Category:Storybots Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Shark and Other Sea Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Ocean Life Dictionary Animals Category:Predator Splashdown Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:The Sea Mammal Alphabet Book Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Senses Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Builders Animals Category:Whales Category:The Emperor's New Groove Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Real-Life Monsters Animals Category:My Top 20 Extreme Animals Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:Little Bill Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:Killer Creatures (Life Size Books) Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Polar Wildlife Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:ATLAS Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Rocket Monkeys Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:Sharks and Other Deadly Ocean Creatures Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Steve Parker Animals Category:The Refatos Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals